tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
New York
New York is the largest city in the United States and the center of the New York Metropolitan area. Divided into five boroughs (The Bronx, Staten Island, Brooklyn, Queens and Manhattan), the city itself has a population of over eight million with the metropolitan area having over nineteen-million. Significant Landmarks * Cordelia Modeling Agency Headquarters (Manhattan) * Madame Michauds New York (Manhattan) * The Sanctum (Manhattan) * St. Francis Hospital (Manhattan) * Stilton Corporation Headquarters (Manhattan) * Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards (Manhattan) Significant Residents Stilton Corporation Rena Mero 3.jpg|Patricia Mero, CEO of Stilton Corporation Gail Kim.jpg|Canella Kim, Vice President of Stilton Corporation Scarlett Johansson 4.jpg|Selena Chandler, Administrative Assistant to the CEO of the Stilton Corporation Tricia Helfer.jpg|Sarah Hardy, Head Scientist of the Stilton Corporation Stacy Keibler 5.jpg|Darcy Keibler, Triangle Security Services New York Representative Vinnie Jones 2.jpg|Thomas Hood, Security Consultant Lena Headey.jpg|Marian Bell, Security Consultant Chanty Sok.jpg|Kai, Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood Kym Jackson.jpg|Daphne Alden, Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood Kelli Giddish.jpg|Myra Stites, Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood Oscar Jaenada.jpg|Hector Nuiz, Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood Sam Rockwell.jpg|Brent Harrison, Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood Chris Evans.jpg|Joseph Wolfe, Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood Celebrities Charisma Carpenter.jpg|Tamsyn Marshall, Reporter for Global News Agency Megyn Kelly.jpg|Laury Wallis, Reporter for Global News Agency Janice Dickinson.jpg|Cordelia Hutcherson, CEO of Cordelia Modeling Agency and Retired Super-Model Hilary Rhoda.jpg|Kitty Drake, Super-Model with Cordelia Modeling Agency Kate Mara.jpg|Eva Hallowell, Super-Model with Cordelia Modeling Agency Ali Larter 3.png|Alison McArthur, Super-Model with Cordelia Modeling Agency Rima Fakih.jpg|Gaella Hayek, Super-Model with Cordelia Modeling Agency Nicky Whelan.jpg|Audrey Burke, Super-Model with Models Inc (Part Time Resident) Barbara Blank.jpg|Evelyn Mero, Super-Model Cat Deeley.jpg|Nova, Blogger and Former Super-Model Civilians Mariah Carey.jpg|Brenda González, Curator of Madame Michauds Vanessa Lachey.jpg|Vanessa Villaneuva, Doctor Danica Patrick.jpg|Joyce Vole, Surgeon Edie Falco.jpg|Louise Nicholson, Nurse Robert Downey Jr.jpg|Jacob Turner, Lawyer for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Lisa Edelstein.jpg|Mora Anderson, Lawyer for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Natassia Malthe.jpg|Camile Kennmore, Lawyer for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Terrence Howard.jpg|Quincy Edwards, Lawyer for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Ewan McGregor.jpg|Edwin Branson, Lawyer for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Erica Cerra.jpg|Natasha Salvati, Lawyer for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Nicole Scherzinger.jpg|Kirsten Blaze, Lawyer for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Olga Kurylenko.jpg|Elvira Smirnov, Clerk for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Dilshad Vadsaria.jpg|Samia Korai, Clerk for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Katherine Willis.jpg|Riley O'Haire, Clerk for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Gail O'Grady.jpg|Shirley Lancaster, Law Assistant for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Dwayne Johnson.jpg|Brock Regule, Chief of Security for Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Smith Cho.jpg|Marla Tong, Legal Secretary Keri Russell.jpg|Melissa Barton, Stone Enterprises Supervisor Chelsea Handler.jpg|Virginia Baker, Personal Assistant with Cordelia Modeling Agency Chris Noth.png|Lennie Logan, Police Captain Marg Helgenberger.jpg|Emily Price, Interpol Section Chief Seamus Dever.jpg|Daniel O'Toole, Interpol Agent Hilarie Burton 3.jpg|Ava Price, Interpol Agent Shane West.jpg|Ezekiel Brown, Interpol Doctor Robert DeNiro.jpg|Anthony Mero, Investment Banker Katherine LaNasa.jpg|Sofia Leone, Stock Broker Michael Emerson.png|Bernard Fitzgerald, Stock Broker Ivanka Trump.jpg|Edita Slavik, Stock Broker for Bernard Fitzgerald Jamie-Lynn Sigler 2.jpg|Jillian Skye, Architect Robin Wright.jpg|Marion Mero, Yacht Club Executive Joanne Kelly.jpg|Myka Wellens, Library Researcher Eva Amurri.jpg|Dinah Leone, High Stylist Teresa Palmer.jpg|Erin Mathews, College Student and Phi Sigma Delta Member Tattiawna Jones.jpg|Marina Halftown, Singer Angela Sun.jpg|Bree Ming, Window Dresser at Très Chic Megan Hilty.jpg|Laurel Lynn, Clerk at Très Chic Category:Locations Category:Cities